Pisautodus
Pisautodus are Piscine Wyverns first introduced in Monster Hunter: Evolution. This large piscine wyvern inhabits the sands and dunes of deserts and salt plains. |weaknesses = |creator = Nrex117|names = N/A}} Physiology Pisautodus is a large bipedal monsters with a wyvern-esque body structure. Pisautodus possess a spear shaped head with jaws resembling those of the ancient fish parahelicoprion, the various fins along the body are covered in blade-like shells. The hindlimbs are short and possess webbed feet similar to those of beotodus, the tail is long and eel-like. The scales covering the body are very reminiscent of those found on sturgeon fish, and are shades of white, grey and brown. The forefins are short in length and resemble cleavers in shape, along with the other fins. Behavior Pisautodus are highly aggressive ambush predators, adapted to stalking prey from under the sands and salt flats and attacking by surprise. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Pisautodus occupy a high niche on the food, being large enough to easily be capable of preying upon small to medium sized monsters. Despite being a capable predator itself it still has to be wary of larger monsters and Elder Dragons. Behavior towards Other Monsters Pisautodus is an aggressive and territorial monster that will ambush and attack anything that enters its vicinity. They are known to attack hunters and other monsters on sight with extreme aggressiveness. Tracks Pisautodus is known to leave behind many forms of tracks that hunters can use to track them down. Specific Locale Interactions Pisautodus has no special locale interactions. Special Behaviors Pisautodus has no special behaviors. Abilities Pisautodus are physically powerful monsters that are covered in boney scales that provide defense against threats. With its spear-like head, powerful jaws and blade-like fins, Pisautodus is capable of inflicting deep cuts with its razor sharp appendages. It is capable of using its mass to bludgeon its foes with extreme efficiency. Thanks to this monsters excellent digging ability it is capable of effortlessly burrowing through the salt and sand of its habitats as if it were swimming. Pisautodus is capable of spitting out large clumps of wet sand and dirt at high speeds to bludgeon prey. Rage and Tired States * Rage: When enraged, Pisautodus are capable of moving at much great speeds and is capable of dealing much higher damage. * Tired: When tired, Pisautodus will move much slower and often fail at doing certain attacks. Mounts Pisautodus has the standard piscine wyvern mount animations. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Icthyopodamorpha * Order: Dracospondyli * Suborder: Parastegocephalia * Family: Jyuratodontidae * Subfamily: Pisautodontinae * Genus: Pisautodus * Species: P. eugeneodontus Pisautodus is a member of the piscine wyvern classification and is of close relation of to Jyuratodus and Lavasioth. Habitat Range Pisautodus is native to tropical and subtropical desert environments, so it can be found inhabiting locales such as the Wildspire Waste, Salt Plains and the outskirts of the Barren Basin. Ecological Niche Pisautodus is a large ambush hunter. The creature is capable hunting both subterranean and surface dwelling prey. Its defenses are somewhat poor, and it will try to avoid any kind of confrontation, which causes it to rarely emerge from its underground dens. Pisautodus are somewhat territorial, actively patrolling its turf until it finds a suitable meal. They are capable of preying upon many smaller monsters such as Topox, Caydos, Cynos, Cynodama and Barroth, while facing competition from other monsters such as Diablos and Kreostas. Biological Adaptions Being a mostly terrestrial species, the gills of Pisautodus are vestigial as adults. The blade-like fins of this piscine wyvern are used to help cut through the sand and dirt that this monster burrows within. These blade-like fins are highly serrated and can inflict deep bleeding wounds on its prey. Behavior Pisautodus will often confront prey from below, and due to their highly territorial nature they will attack any monster or human that enters its area with ferocity, including one of its own kind. Trivia * Pisautodus is inspired by sturgeon and paraheliocoprion. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Nrex117 Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Stun Monster